


With Love, Poppy(Broppy Fanfic)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Branch finds Poppy asleep on his couch and a note. What was she doing there? What does the note say? Takes place after or in the middle of movies, whichever you like
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	With Love, Poppy(Broppy Fanfic)

It was late and Branch came home to his bunker. As he came to the entrance he noticed it was open. 

"Intruder."😠 

He made his way down the elevator looking for anything damage or stolen. Luckily everything was all there and tidy. And when he made it down he heard shoring and slowly look around as it got louder. But when he was ready to attack, to his surprise he found Poppy sleeping on his sofa.

"Poppy?" 

He didn't understand, what was she doing here? He then noticed a note on the stand. 

"Huh? What this?" 

He open to read it. 

"Hey Branch, sorry I'm in you're bunker I know how you don't like intruders, I didn't know when you be back so I just stay a bit and i made sure not to touch anything like you always told me. I hope you don't mind but I did some cleaning, it was kinda messy please don't be mad at me. Anyway if you see me asleep on the couch feel free to wake me up and I'll head home. I'll see you with the morning, with love, Poppy." 

Tears swell up in Branch's eyes with the words he read as a smile grew on his face. He then pick up a blanket, laid it over Poppy and place a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading to his room. "Goodnight Poppy." 

Poppy smiled in her sleep.


End file.
